sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Verumbark
Disguiser was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 2. They are most remembered for their forging of logs as well as their constant drawings, songs and selfies in the house. They later returned to Sandbox Big Brother Fans vs Favorites Sandbox Big Brother 2 "helo! i guess yall can call me verum and uh. im absolutely completely new to reality games. some know me as the kid with all the food alts, some know me as the "here to guise n1" guy, and i guess i won em idol 7 so thats a thing too. i try to enjoy life n cope with my myriad of mental illnesses by writing, drawing, and making music! this intro was hard to write in my typing style but deviating from it would just Feel Wrong so here u have it folks tune in to see me get eliminated in .02 seconds" verumbark entered the house night 1 as one of the 14 newbies of the season, for a cast of 16 total people. During the first night, they had a small fight with blood4bloodgod, but nothing much came out of it. For the Arcade Rumble HoH challenge, they decided to go against view and managed to win the encounter, moving on to level two. Then, they faced dooze and ended up losing, getting eliminated from the HoH competition. During week 3, after baabaa saved Fred from the block with her PoV, verumbark fell nominated alongside Ginga and NoAviNoKnowledge, as a backdoor during feist's HoH. However, soon after, they had a conversation and feist in the house chat said that verumbark was no longer her target. They managed to survive the nomination in a 4-4-1 vote, tying with Ginga, with feist breaking the tie to save them. During week 4's HoH, Gunshow, they shot themselves round 1, but no one came after them, so they got eliminated from the challenge. During week 6's Creative Competition, they submitted True Colors While it initially tied with dooze and Fred with 75 points, after the tie-breaker it won the competition with a total of 104 points. However, due to the Chests of Fate from the previous week, they were forced to share it with the second placer, Fred. They both decided to open the Chests of Fate that would activate Annonymous week during the following week. They initially decided to nominate Zarfot and FannyChmelar. After the latter managed so save himself with the PoV, they decided to renominate theturningRAY on his place. He was evicted in a 7-0 vote. During Anonymous Week 7, they fell nominated alongside Ginga. Sadly, no one saved them with the PoV. verumbark survived the nomination. Once again, during week 8, they fell nominated alongside qrstuv, during Fred's HoH. Luckily they managed to survive in a 5-1 vote. They managed to win another Creative Competition during week 9, with the following submission, getting 123.2 points, thanks to getting an advantage with coins. They decided to nominate Fred and baabaa. After Fred saved himself, they decided to nominate Markus. However, baabaa left in a 3-2 vote. During week 10's Fast Forward, dooze became the HoH and nominated them alongside FannyChmelar. The latter was saved by Markus' PoV and Zarfot was nominated alongside them. However, sadly for them, they went out in a 2-2 vote, after dooze decided to break the tie against them. Game Over Message: verumbark was too fast for everyone as they fell off a cliff and died. Game Over, verumbark. verumbark's Jury Speech Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Sandbox Big Brother Fans vs Favorites "Hello, hello! Greetings to one and to all, to short and to tall, to ladies, to gentlemen, and of course, to my own kind. I’ve been called by many names— as my career demands— but I’d be ever so pleased if you would call me Disguiser. I’m bursting with joy to be here. It’s been too long since I’ve seen the ORG spotlight. Two years ago and counting, my alter ego wowed the crowd with their charisma and teenage idiocy in Sandbox Big Brother’s second season. Today, I am here to prove that not only am I the best role known to Epicmafia.com; I’m also… well, decent at reality games. Here’s a fun fact about me: I can’t actually be voted out of anything. No matter what happens, I will win SBBB8. The only thing in question is whose face I’ll be wearing when I take home the gold. People like me don’t just disappear. We guise out. https://i.postimg.cc/t4B6YnJN/2-F0-C96-BA-2496-4-EB7-AD8-C-C3-F80784329-E.gif " Disguiser was one of the nine favorites of the season. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Trivia * They and view are the first agender participants in the series. * They are also currently participating in the Sandbox The Mole series. * They won Epicmafia Idol 7. * During Touchy Subjects, they got voted for "Who has surprised you the most?", "Who is most likely to have an f2 with everyone?", "Who would be a bitter jury member?" and "Who most needs to be reminded that SBBB is just a game?" * They were the winner of "America's Favorite" Award. * Their f2 with deandean, The Vet/Rookie F2 Nobody Saw Coming, was a runner-up for the "Best F2" Alliance. * During SBBB2 they were drafted by a future Sandbox Big Brother player: FireDragonPrince, as well as by two past Sandbox Big Brother players: Seplo and rockgirlnikki.